


After Beyond

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Comforting, Episode Related, Episode s04e17 Beyond, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: After Steve reunites with Tony, they go back to their room





	After Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Short 'n sweet little drabble for after Steve and Tony reunite.

After Moon Knight leaves, Tony follows Steve and Natasha back to Avengers Tower. It’s so nice to see his baby again after she was destroyed. He parks Marsha in the Tower garage and takes the elevator up to the commonfloor, where he’s almost immediately tackled to the floor by a giant hug from Hulk. There are lots of tears and even more hugs as he reunites with the Avengers. 

Eventually, Tony announces he’s tired and needs to get cleaned up, so he takes Steve by the hand and they go up to their room.

Steve’s silent as he helps Tony undress, shave, and get showered. 

They settle into bed, and Tony relaxes into the familiar feeling of Steve’s arms wrapped around him. He’s home. He starts to doze off, but wakes up when he realizes Steve is crying softly into his chest.

“Steve?” Tony whispers, gently. “What’s wrong?” 

“You should be furious with me” Steve says, lifting his face from Tony’s chest. Tony laughs a little

“What are you talking about? Why would I-”

“I gave up on you!” Steve sobs, cutting him off. “We lost contact with you and I just thought you were dead! I should’ve known, I shouldn’t’ve stopped looking for you I-” Steve takes several shuddering breaths.

“Steve.” Tony says, turning slightly so that he’s looking at Steve. “Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself. We’re together now. I’m alive, you’re alive, and we’re going to find a way home together. Can’t we just be happy about that?”

Steve says nothing as he buries his face into Tony’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for readng! This fic has a [tumblr post](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/170122273385/post-beyond-drabble) you can reblog if you want to!


End file.
